Sailor Scouts at Hogwarts
by Ikioi Tiernay
Summary: When the characters of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon combine...Malfoy with never be the same...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon OR anything in Hogwarts so don't sue us!  
  
Chapter 1- Sailor Moon and the new School:  
  
Serena was enjoyed her summer vacation. With no new enemies to fight, she just got done with her summer homework. The only reason for that was because Amy was so intent on all of them getting it done so early. She was sunbathing until she got a call from her mother that her friends were there.  
  
"So are we going to pick Rini up now?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yea, this summer heat is killing me." Mina complained.  
  
"Not just you Mina." Raye joined in.  
  
"So what time should we be there?" Amy asked.  
  
"About 1:30 from what she told me last." Serena answered.  
  
"It is almost 1:15 right now." Mina said looking at her watch.  
  
"But it is going to take us 15 minutes to get there." Raye pointed out.  
  
"We should get going now." Lita said walking off.  
  
Just before the others started they heard two cats yelling at them.  
  
"Wait for us." Luna shouted.  
  
"We will, just hurry up." Mina yelled back.  
  
Once the two cats got there they were off to the meeting place.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Where is she!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"I have no clue Serena." Amy said looking around.  
  
"She is late, even for her." Raye retorted.  
  
"It runs in the family." Lita giggled.  
  
"I heard that." Serena growled.  
  
Just then a pink cloud formed over Serena.  
  
"Not this time." Serena said moving behind Lita.  
  
Rini fell out of the cloud and landed on the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" was the first thing she yelled.  
  
"I told you that she wasn't going to fall on top of me this time." Serena said proudly.  
  
"You could have told me that before I came here." Rini cried.  
  
"So why were you so late coming here Rini?" Amy asked.  
  
"I forgot to look at my watch when I was out playing." Rini cried.  
  
"So why did you come anyway?" Mina asked.  
  
"I got an application to this really, really odd school." Rini said showing Mina the slip of paper.  
  
"This is an odd school." Then Mina saw something else.  
  
"This school is in England!" She shouted.  
  
"What school is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Mina read out loud.  
  
"That really is an odd school." Serena said, coming out from behind Lita.  
  
"But none of us are witches." Raye spoke up and did bring up a good point.  
  
"Yes and none of you could protect her if anything happened there." Luna said.  
  
"Wait one minute here the date on this is recent and Rini is, like, centuries ahead in time!" Mina shouted.  
  
"She's right. The date on this is July 13,2002 and today is July 15,2002." Amy said double checking the paper.  
  
"So they must know what time line she is in then." A familiar voice said behind them.  
  
"Trista!" Rini shouted as she lunged at the girl.  
  
"We got the same application in our mail boxes." Hotaru said coming out from behind Trista.  
  
"So we are the only scouts that are not witches." Raye said angrily.  
  
"We got them today so you may have them in your mail boxes right now." Amara said walking up to them.  
  
"I hope we do, so this way we can help protect Rini." Serena said walking up to Rini.  
  
"I bet you did get an application to this really odd school." Lita said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yea I think we all did." Amy said helping Lita out.  
  
"But when did we come witches anyway?" Mina spoke out loud to the group.  
  
"She is right. We are the protectors of this worlds not little magicians who are child's entertainment." Raye said annoyed.  
  
"I know, and wouldn't Serenity of said something about us being witches?" Lita said to the others.  
  
"And why send it to us now?" Amy said inspecting the paper even more.  
  
"I know. We are almost out of elementary school and going into middle school." Raye said walking up to Amy to see the paper better.  
  
"Well the mailman has already his rounds at my house. Maybe we should check to see if I got one." Serena said as she started walking home.  
  
"She's right. If she got one then we should check if we got one in the mail too." Lita said running after Serena.  
  
When Serena walked in the door she was almost attacked by her mother. And just behind her was Sammy who had a jealous look on his face.  
  
"What is the occasion mom?" Serena said trying to get overly happy mother off of her.  
  
"I never knew you where a witch." She said crying.  
  
"Well that answers that question." Luna whispered to Artamis.  
  
"So Serena got accepted to that real odd school too." Rini finally said.  
  
"Rini!" Serena's mom screamed and ran to her future granddaughter, "But how do you know about the school?"  
  
"I also got an acceptance notice." She handed the slip of paper her grandmother.  
  
"We also got letters to that same school." Trista said, walking forward.  
  
"All of you got accepted?" She said confused.  
  
"We still have to go home to see if we got the letters." Raye said pointing to the other girls.  
  
"I'm so happy, I thought my princess would have to go to that school without any of her friends or protectors." She sniffed while looking at all of them.  
  
"We would never let the future queen out of our sites in such a strange place." Said Hotaru, walking next to Trista.  
  
"So when do you leave for school?" Her mother asked.  
  
"The slip says: September 11, at Kings Cross-station, platform 9 ¾ in London." Michelle read.  
  
"You have to go all the way to London, England. Oh Serena you will have such a good time there. I know it." Cried her mother.  
  
"First my sister is a super hero, then she is a Moon Princess, and it gets better, she becomes the next queen of the Earth and has her future daughter visit from the 30th century." Sammy grumbled.  
  
"You shouldn't be so jealous of your sister." His mom growled at him.  
  
"Yea, Sammy I think you may also be to young. The slip says between 10-11. And you are only 8. So you may get one in two years." Amara said trying to cheer him up. And it worked.  
  
"You think!" He squealed  
  
"Yea I am sure that you will have something cool will happen to you eventually." Trista added.  
  
"I am positive you will get in." She said with a wink.  
  
"Yes!" He ran up to his room.  
  
"Now his hopes are so up now." The mother said with a sigh.  
  
"He is going to get in. He is just too young. Well that's how his time line is." Trista explained.  
  
"Well you should see if you guys are accepted into this school." She said walking off.  
  
"See you later mom" Serena yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
"So can you bring any pets?" Luna asked.  
  
"The paper says a cat, toad or an owl." Rini read.  
  
"So I can go with you." Luna said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yea, so can I if Mina is accepted." Artamis said with a smile.  
  
"The school is doomed." Luna mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that Luna?" The oblivious Artamis asked.  
  
"Nothing." Luna mumbled.  
  
"Rini, where's Diana?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"She is coming tomorrow." Rini said while she skipped to the others houses.  
  
All of them got accepted into the school. And all the parents had the same reaction and concern as Serena's mother.  
  
Ten days later  
  
"Where are we going to get all of this stuff?" asked Michelle while looking at the list.  
  
"It says in Diagon Ally." Amy read out loud.  
  
"Where is that supposed to be?" Raye said looking at her paper.  
  
"I never heard of that place in London before. I know where Kings Cross is but this place is new to me." Mina said to the others.  
  
"We could use the sailor teleport to get there." Diana suggested.  
  
"But what I find so fishy is the fact that we are in Japan and his school is in England." Amara informed the others.  
  
"Yeah, they didn't even give us plane tickets to get there either." Hotaru said in disgust. "So we use the sailor teleport to get there and to the station." Trista said out loud to make sure that it was a plan.  
  
"Yeah, but we can teleport near the station cause I totally remember how to get there from anywhere in England that I know of." Mina said with a glowing smile on her face.  
  
"So when do we leave to get the stuff?" Amy asked.  
  
"We should leave about two weeks before we have to go to school." Lita suggested.  
  
"Yes and we have to get our money exchanged so this way we can get the items there." Amara brought up.  
  
"She is right. I do not think that they accept yen there." Michelle put in.  
  
"I still have some of my money from England left over but there isn't much." Mina said.  
  
"Well during the summer we should get some little jobs and save up our money for the trip." Trista said and the others agreed.  
  
"Or we can con our parents into giving us some money for the trip." Raye said with an evil look on her face.  
  
(Everyone sweatdrops)  
  
"We can do that too. But we will need more money than that," ("Darn" said Hotaru), "We do not know the exchange rate in England. One-hundred yen could only be worth about two pennies there." Said the wise Amy to the rest.  
  
"So we save our money and hope to con some out of our parents?" said Serena to make sure.  
  
"So that means no spending on candy and other things unless it's for school purposes only." Rini lectured her future mother.  
  
"I know what the first thing that I'm getting." Serena said, standing up.  
  
"Hmm...what could that be? A brain?"  
  
"No Raye, a carrying bag."  
  
All of them fell over in shock.  
  
"Why do you need that Serena?" Lita asked, getting up.  
  
"Did you see how many books there are on that list?" They all look, "I know I can't carry all of them on my own."  
  
"She is right." ("For once." grumbled Raye.) "We do need a bag to carry all these things in." Trista said while looking at the book part of the list.  
  
"And who still writes with a quill pen and ink anymore? We did advance from the feudal age ya know." Hotaru said, disgustedly, looking at her own supply list.  
  
Oh...they said any color ink. Just as long as they can see it." Lita said happily.  
  
"We know what color you are getting." Mina said with a sweat drop going down the side of her head.  
  
"I can write in green." Lita murmured with a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Only you would care, Lita." Amara sighed.  
  
"What else will we need?" Amy asked, looking at the components part of the list, "Potions ingredients, we can get in the ally, what the heck is a set of glass or crystal phials?!" Amy cried out in shock.  
  
"I hate the color black and that is the color of the robes." Hotaru said in disgust.  
  
"Well everyone will know which robes are ours." Raye said looking at the list.  
  
"How?" Rini asked.  
  
"Ours will be the only ones that will be in Japanese." She pointed out.  
  
"True...." Lita was cut off by Serena screaming.  
  
"What is the matter with you all of a sudden?" Amara said, covering her ears.  
  
"I have to learn English so this way I will have some clue of what they are saying!" Serena cried in shock.  
  
"That's right!" Hotaru whined with her.  
  
"They may sell something that will translate it into Japanese that fits into your ear." Lita said sounding as if she was a lunatic.  
  
"You think that they have something like that?" Amy asked, wondering now too.  
  
"With a name like Diagon Ally, anything is possible." Michelle added.  
  
"But what about the books?" Hotaru started, "I really do not know how to read in English."  
  
"Maybe they sell them in Japanese, if we are lucky." Trista said trying to calm Hotaru down.  
  
"Yea and how are we suppose to get a wand and what type of wand do they want." Rini said double-checking her list.  
  
"We will see when we get there." Serena said to the others.  
  
Two weeks before school  
  
"So are we ready to go shopping?" Amara asked making sure that they were all there. All of them had remembered to bring a bag for their books. They all noticed that Serena and Rini had another bag, or rather, a box looking thing with them.  
  
"What is that thing?" Lita asked Rini.  
  
"It is a spell component pouch. Or.........well that's what the lady at the store said." Rini said opening the box-bag thing. There was a wooden tray that was especially for bottled things. And under it was an empty area that was divided into sections for herbs and other spell things.  
  
"This is soo cool!!" squealed Hotaru looking into the box-bag.  
  
"Where did you get this thing?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well mom brought us to a Wicca store to se id she could get us anything for school and they had these and she got them for us." Serena said showing her box-bag to them. "Well now that everyone is here lets transform and get to that ally." Lita said, taking out her pen. The others followed.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power.........!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power.........!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power.........!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power.........!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power.........!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power.........!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power.........!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power..........!"  
  
"Mini Moon Crystal Power.........!"  
"Moon Crystal Power.........!"  
  
"SCOUT POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
All the sailor scouts, inner and outer, stood in a circle and stared to glow in their respective colors. Inside the three cats yelled:  
  
"SAILORS TELEPORT!"  
  
Then in a flash or bright color they were gone. The only thing that was left was a circle of destroyed rocks. When the scouts opened their eyes they were in the middle of a dark ally.

So what do you think? I'm not taking all the credit here StarLightShadow started this story and I continued it, so any reviews that you give me I will pass to her. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Himitsu Joonetsu 


	2. Shopping Spree in Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: We don't own SM or HP we just own this story!  
  
Chapter 2- Shopping Spree in Diagon Ally  
  
"Well at least we didn't draw attention to our selves." Sailor Mars said looking into the sunny street before them. It was crowded with people wearing different colored robes and hats.  
  
"It seems that we are in the right place." Mercury said bringing up her visor; "From my calculations that I'm getting we are in the right place. Just give me a minute to download the map to this place onto my computer." She took her hand-held computer out.  
  
"This is a very interesting place." Luna said as she got out of the circle of scouts to get better look at this place.  
  
"Downloaded!" Mercury said as she put her visor back and transformed back into her street clothes. The others did the same.  
  
"Where do we go first?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well we have to go to the bank to get our money exchanged to get our things." Michelle said looking at the small computer screen.  
  
"Which way is it to the bank?" Mina asked.  
  
"We take a left at the first street that we reach when we come out of her and go south." Amy said double-checking her computer. They found the bank easily. On the way they got a few odd stares.  
  
"And they think we are funny looking." Mina whispered to Hotaru.  
  
"I know." said Hotaru looking around at the people.  
  
"Here is the bank." Amy said pointing at a large building in front of them.  
  
"Wow........." They all said.  
  
Once they got in they saw all these funny looking creatures running around.  
  
"We should ask them where the exchange place is in here." Michelle whispered to Trista.  
  
"Lita you ask them. You know the most English." Serena said, pushing her forward.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." She said behind her shoulder as she approached the little creature.  
  
When she finally got to the creature it stared up at her in disbelief at the size of her.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked in a timid voice.  
  
"Can you please direct me to where the exchange place in the bank is." Lita said as well as she could.  
  
"This way." He motioned for her to follow. The others followed close behind her. Once they got there the little creature left and they were still lost in the bank.  
  
"My computer says that those little creatures were goblins." Amy said while looking at her computer.  
  
"That explains everything." Raye said, rolling her eyes.  
  
They all exchanged their money for even stranger money. They were lucky that the goblin spoke Japanese. He explained what each coin was and its value. When he done he asked the names of the girls.  
  
"I am Serena Tsukino." The blonde one with a meatball type style said.  
  
"I am Rini Tsukino." The pink haired one said.  
  
"I am Amy Mizuno." The short blue haired one said.  
  
"I am Raye Hino." One of the tall girls with long raven hair said.  
  
"I am Lita Kino." The very tall girl with auburn hair put up in a ponytail said.  
  
"I am Amara Tenou." The boyish looking one said.  
  
"I am Michelle Kaiou." The one with sea foam green hair said.  
  
"I am Hotaru Tomoe." The small one with short black hair said.  
  
"And I am Trista Meiou." The other tall girl with olive green hair said.  
  
"Wait here please." The goblin said and walked off. When he came back he was carrying slips of paper.  
  
"These are for you." He said as he handed them each a sheet of paper. Each paper had a number on it.  
  
"What are these for?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"They are your accounts numbers." He said.  
  
"We have accounts here?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes all your parents knew that you would come here some day so they saved up almost all their money so you could get a good education." He explained.  
  
"And you knew this all along." Serena said pointing to Trista and glaring at her.  
  
"I was not allowed to reveal that information." She shrugged and walked off to the door.  
  
"I did all those chores for nothing." sighed Mina.  
  
"I know. I'm going on a major shopping spree here." Raye said following Trista.  
  
"So young and so right." Michelle said, how was still mad at the fact that she did all those concerts.  
  
"I know the feeling." Amara said going after Michelle. The others shortly followed.  
  
"So where do we go first?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We should get our uniforms first so we do not worry about them later." Raye suggested.  
  
"I hate the color black." Hotaru said in disgust.  
  
When they got there they saw two boys in there getting tailored for their uniforms.  
  
"Who are they?!" Mina said, eyeing the boys.  
  
"I like the one with the brown hair." Lita said, also looking at them.  
  
"I don't like the blond, he looks kind of dead and I'm getting bad vibes from him." Raye said in a skeptical way.  
  
When they got into the shop Hotaru and Mina went in first. Hotaru went in first because she kept saying that she hated the color black and wanted it a really dark purple, so she asked the lady that was fitting them if she could have her color changed to really dark purple. The lady agreed that it would be close enough black so she could change it.  
  
"Happy now, Hotaru?" Mina said in Japanese, "You got the better color."  
  
"Yup, I love this color." She responded back.  
  
The two boys looked at her in a strange way.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hotaru said in English, (one of the only lines she could say clearly). The blonde one turned away.  
  
"You two aren't from around here." The boy with the brown hair said.  
  
"How did you guess?" Mina said sarcastically. (With Hotaru saying "No Duh" under her breath.)  
  
"You speak a different language." He replied.  
  
"We're from Japan." Hotaru interrupted.  
  
"Wow! Long trip?" He asked.  
  
"Not really." Mina said as she lifted her arms so the lady could measure her arm length.  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"Ok Mr. you're done." The lady that was measuring the boy said.  
  
"Finally." He said as he jumped of the chair.  
  
"Is this going to take a long time?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Not really." He said.  
  
"That's a relief. Last time I had to get fixed for a uniform it took them one hour to get the measurements right." She said sourly.  
  
"That's a long time... Oh I have to go. It was nice talking to you both." He said, just before he reached the door Mina asked him something.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter.........Yours?"  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe." The smaller one said.  
  
"I'm Mina Aino." The blonde said.  
  
"Well hope to see you both in school." Then he walked out the door.  
  
It took about sixty minutes for all of them to get fitted and pay for their uniforms and was told for all of them to go back in two hours.  
  
"Where shall we go now?" Raye asked, looking at Amy's computer.  
  
"The closest shop to us is the wand shop right over there." Amy said, pointed to the store across the street.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Rini said, walking across the street.  
  
"Rini! Wait up!" Serena yelled as she ran after her.  
  
The others followed. When they got in the shop it was covered in boxes. Wall to wall, literally. The only thing that did not have boxes on it was the floor and the front desk had some space on it. The walls were packed with boxes. Michelle was the first one to ring the bell. They all heard a grunt and a small crash. After two minutes a small man came out from behind one of the curtains and walked up to the desk.  
  
"New witches." He mused.  
  
"We are here to get out wands." Amy said in the English she could conjure up.  
  
"You are from out of the country aren't you?" he said with a tone of curiosity that sent a chill down Raye's spine.  
  
"We are from Japan." Amara explained in her best English.  
  
"So you are the transfer students Albus Dumbledore told me about." He said and walked into room.  
  
"Who's Albus Dumbledore?" Rini asked the others.  
  
"It sounds familiar." Luna said.  
  
"Now you talk." Serena snapped.  
  
"Wait, give me your application form." Luna commanded. Serena gave the cat the paper with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"He is the Head Master of this school." Luna said and showed the others. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"I have your wands." The man said emerging from the back room.  
  
"They are pre-chosen for us?" Amy asked, confused.  
  
"No these are the only ones that work for you." He said handing each one a box.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Lita in almost perfect English.  
  
"There are magic schools in Japan. But they are only for Mages and all of you are Witches. It seems that you are about ¼ Mage because you were born there. Mages draw their power from certain planets. So I specially ordered on for each of your needs." He went on.  
  
"You," He pointed to Amy, "Have the wand made from a melted icicle, glacier chip, and a frozen rain water drop from the planet Mercury. Your wand will work better with freezing and slip spells." Then he pointed to Mina.  
  
"You wand had a diamond, tear drop, and a star heart from the planet Venus. Your wand will work best with love spells and protecting the ones you love." He turned to Raye.  
  
"Your wand has a ember from a great fire, a spark, and a phoenix flame from the planet Mars. Your wand will work the best with fire and light spells." Then he turned and pointed to Lita.  
  
"Your wand has a flash of lighting, a petal of the snap dragon, and a charge of electricity from the planet Jupiter. Your wand works better with plant and electrical spells." Pointed to Amara next.  
  
"Your wand contains a gust of wind, power of a hurricane, and agility of a tornado from the planet Uranus. Your wand is best at levitation and wind spells." Michelle was next.  
  
"Your wand has a wave of Titus, a drop of faerie rain, and a grain of beach sand from the Neptune. Your wand works better with water basted spells and a greater defense against fire." Then Hotaru was next.  
  
"Your wand holds a ribbon of hope, a string of life, and a plant of death from the planet Saturn. Your wand works with the life and death spells." He pointed to Trista.  
  
"You have the face of time, a number of Chronos, and a time tear from the time in your wand, it will work best when used for time stopping and fast- forwarding anything time." Then last, but not least, he pointed to Serena and Rini.  
  
"Both your wands contain a drop of Serenity, moon rock dust, and a star bud. Both wands help in seeing the star constellations and getting information out of them." Then he gave Rini's wand a look, "Yet yours doesn't contain a star bud. It has an earth bud. You are a mixture of the moon and earth. Your wand can also control some elements of the Earth." Now he was done.  
  
"So how much for the wands?" Serena asked, but it was a bit choppy.  
  
"Nothing." He replied gravely.  
  
"Nothing?!" Hotaru squeaked.  
  
"Yes, nothing. It did not cost me anything to order it because I was ordering it for only ¼ Mages so I would of only have had to pay for ¼, but they were having a sale saying ¼ off of all wands." He explained.  
  
"But then you would have had to pay 2/8." Amy said making sure her calculations were right.  
  
"Are you 2/8 Mages?" He asked.  
  
"No." She replied, still not getting it.  
  
"Then I did not have to pay for any of your wands." He said.  
  
"I get it now. You only have to pay the price of how much Mage you are." Lita said, amazed.  
  
"Correct. But you'd better hurry because you still have to get your other supplies." He said, rushing them out of the store.  
  
"What an odd, but nice man." Diana said making sure no one heard her.  
  
"Yes, all the people here are odd." Artamis agreed.  
  
"We should get going it is almost nine o'clock at home." Trista said, looking at her watch.  
  
"So what is the closest thing from here?" Michelle asked looking at the small computer screen.  
  
"The closest thing is the book shop." Amy said pointing down the street.  
  
"Let's hurry. I want to go home soon." Mina said, walking in the direction Amy pointed to.  
  
"I'm with you, Mina." Serena said, following her blonde friend.  
  
When they got into the shop Amy took out her list of things to get, "We need about eight books this year." She counted.  
  
"Eight books..." Serena whined.  
  
"So you are looking for all the first year books?" A man at the desk asked.  
  
"You understand us?" Mina asked, surprised.  
  
"There is a spell on this place so what ever language you speak all the people can understand it in their native tongue. Almost like a 'speak all languages spell'." He explained.  
  
"Well, do you have those books in Japanese?" Hotaru asked. She could barely speak English, let alone read it.  
  
"Yes I have a special stock of all the books in this store in many different languages." He said moving to the back of the room, "How many do you need of each?"  
  
"Ten each." said Trista.  
  
"There goes my stock." He grumbled.  
  
When they finally paid for all the books they immediately put them all in their packs.  
  
"And still room for something else." Mina remarked, closing her pack.  
  
"Well I think we may have lockers or something to put them in. Or we can out them in our dorm rooms." Lita said shoving her things in.  
  
"What else is there?" Serena asked, not bothering looking at the computer.  
  
"We can get the telescopes, phials, scales, cauldron, and gloves at the general shop about two streets from here." Amy said looking down the street. They all went and got the items and while passing by to the potion's place they saw a 'Know All Tongues' place. "Hey, they may have a device that can help us speak English and while the teacher is talking it translates to Japanese!" Hotaru squealed as she ran to the door. All of them followed her in.  
  
The shop did have what they were looking for. Now who ever they were speaking to could understand it in English and when they were talking to them, they would hear it in Japanese.  
  
"This is now going to be so much easier for us!" Raye exclaimed as she put the device in her bag.  
  
"And they are small enough so that they fit in our ear and the mouth piece goes on the roof of our mouth. Not to mention that it is so small and it only comes out when you tap your mouth and say 'out'." Mina smiled as she put hers away.  
  
"So we do not have to worry about swallowing them of it slurring our speech." Amy said while looking at her computer.  
  
"And the best thing is, we cannot lose it because no matter what it will always appear where ever you are." cried Serena with joy.  
  
"That's good for you." Rini giggled.  
  
Then after getting the device they all went to the place to buy potions for their ingredients for the potions class. Then they had to get the ink, pens, and paper.  
  
"Where is the stationary shop in this place?" Michelle asked, looking around.  
  
"Up the street and then take a right at your second street." Amy said as she got up to follow her own directions.  
  
When they got into the store it was covered in pens and ink, not to mention a lot of parchment. It reminded them of the wand shop except more cheerful. Lita's eyes shone with excitement when she looked at all the green pens and ink.  
  
"Only you, Lita." commented Amara.  
  
"We have to get a couple pens, few vials of ink, and about a school year of parchment." Mina said looking at her list.  
  
Lita got her ink in a very deep emerald green ("Go figure." said everyone else.). Hotaru got a lovely shade of purple. Amy got blue and Rini got a dark shade of pink. Serena got pink and blue mixed together. Trista got burgundy. Michelle got sea foam green/aqua. Amara and Raye got orange and red ink. Then they all went to the parchment section of the store. Sure enough they had a measurement called year supply, just in case they each got two. Once they paid for all the items they still had one more thing to do, they had to pick up their uniforms. By the time that was done and everything else was completed they were totally exhausted.  
  
"How in the world are we going to get home?" Rini puffed.  
  
"I know we are to tired to even get five of us back home." Raye said, sitting on a bench. "Well we couldn't go home anyway. It is now twelve a.m. at home." Trista said, looking at her watch.  
  
"We should rest up here and then go back when it's morning." Lita suggested.  
  
They all went to this inn called the 'Three Broomsticks Inn'. When they got there, Lita bumped in to a short man who, when hit, jumped strait into the air.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir." said Lita.  
  
The man stuttered out a few squeaks and an apology and rushed from the store. "Weird man..." muttered Raye.  
  
"You're telling me." said Mina.  
  
"No, I mean that I got weird vibes from him." Raye replied.  
  
"Maybe it was nothing." Serena said in a nervous tone.  
  
"Hello ladies, may I help you?" asked a man at the front desk.  
  
"Yes, we wou..." Trista started.  
  
"Who was that man that just left?" Raye interrupted, "The one with the turban."  
  
"Oh him, his name is Quarall. He is the new Defense against Dark Arts for Hogwarts. "Thank you." Raye said.  
  
"Anything else?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, we would like a room to spend the night please." Trista said before anyone else could interrupt her.  
  
"Night? It is still day." The man looked puzzled.  
  
"In our time, Japan, it is pretty late there." Hotaru explained, yawning.  
  
"Ok, here you go, follow me."  
  
They followed the man up to a room. Once there they flopped on to a bed and almost immediately fell asleep, except Raye, who lay awake for a while trying to make sense of the vibes. Finally all slept.  
  
By the time it was ten o'clock at home it was dark there and all the people were at home or in the inn.  
  
"We should go to an ally, transform there, and then teleport home." Mina suggested.  
  
They all ran to the original they entered in, transformed, and teleported home. When they got home Serena's mom was there to greet them.  
  
"How was your trip?" She smiled at the girls and gave each a hug.  
  
"Tiring." replied Serena, almost falling over from the weight of her books.  
  
"Well looks like you have everything." Her mother said looking at all the packages the girls had.  
  
"This school has one weird supply list." Hotaru said putting her bags down.  
  
"I know. Even the little goblin at the bank said that we all had accounts there from when our parents put money in there." Raye said, looking at Serena's mother.  
  
"They may be talking about your afterlife parents." Serena's mother said, looking as innocent as she could.  
  
"Then they know all about us." Lita said, looking at her supply list.  
  
"I wonder if the head master was part of the silver millennium?" Mina said, looking at the sky.  
  
"Then we should be on the look out for strange things going on. And while we are there we should always be on our guard." Lita said, also looking at the sky.  
  
"But I still wonder what this school will be like." Michelle said looking at Amara.  
  
"I really have no clue. The one you should be asking is Trista." Amara said in response.  
  
"Trista, is there something that you would like to tell us?" Michelle said with an evil stare.  
  
"I never looked this far into the future." Trista said with a sweatdrop going down the side of her head.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
...

So...are you all enjoying? I must say it gets funnier in future chapters (Come on Hotaru-boring? I think not) RR!  
  
Ok let's see...  
  
LiLxA- thanks a lot! Here's the new chapter!  
  
Lisha- More chapter coming up!  
  
Soulist21- No I'm not Japanese. I take classes though. I'm very interesting in that country. You will have to see what I mean about the Malfoy thing. I don't know why the parents know they are story line?  
  
Silver Moonlight-81- Oh thank you for reviewing for me again! It means a lot.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Himitsu Joonetsu 


	3. Hogwarts here we come!

Disclaimer: We don't own this anime...well as far as YOU know...bwahaha...ok I'll stop now. Last time I tried this some evil thing chased me...

Hotaru: lalala

::raises eyebrow:: umm Hotaru? What's with the innocent bit?

Hotaru: ::looks around:: who me? I'm soo innocent! Why on earth would you think that I had something do you with you getting chased around by some evil demonic thing from Inuyasha and Ranma's world?

That's what I want to know...anyway on to chapter three!

Chapter 3 – Hogwarts, here we come!

Two Weeks Later

"So now you all go off to school." Serena's mother cried.

"Yeah, my little movie star is going to become an excellent witch." Mina's mother sobbed.

"Be sure to do a lot of studying. Now you may become a better doctor than me." said Amy's mom, wiping her tears.

"Don't worry everyone, Raye will be able to tell them if there is danger a mile away." Her grandfather boasted and smiled.

"Well, are we ready to go?" asked Luna.

"Yes, let's transform and get to that station." Mina said happily and sadly.

"Have fun while your there." Mina's mom said, hoping her baby would be all right.

"Send Luna home with mail every once in a while too." Serena's mom said.

"What now? I've become a delivery cat? Why me?" Luna grumbled.

Artimis and Diana just sighed.

Serena laughed, "Don't you worry I'll give Luna lot's of mail to take back home." (Luna glared at her.)

"Don't worry mother. I will bring you something back from London." Mina said, taking her pen out, "Ready? Hogwarts, here... we... come!"

"Venus Crystal Power...!"

"Mars Crystal Power...!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power...!"

"Mercury Crystal Power...!"

"Uranus Planet Power...!"

"Neptune Planet Power...!"

"Pluto Planet Power...!"

"Saturn Planet Power...!"

"Mini Moon Crystal Power...!"

"Moon Eternal Power...!"

"SCOUT POWER...MAKE-UP!"

In a flash of stars, fire, lighting, bubbles, wind, water, ribbons, and time dust the ten sailor solders stood in a circle with the three cats in the middle. Then each one started to glow in their respective colors and lowered their heads.

"SAILORS TELEPORT!" the cats yelled. In a flash of colors the scouts were gone.

"I hope the are with them." Hotaru's father said as he looked up into the sky. When the scouts landed they were right outside the station.

"We got here unnoticed." Neptune said, looking around.

"We better get to that platform, the train leaves in ten minutes." Jupiter shouted as she changed back in to her elementary school uniform and ran to the station.

"She is right. We will miss the train and then the only hope of getting to the school is the sailor teleport." Luna shouted running after her. The others went to their street clothes and ran after her with all their things on trolleys.

"Lita wait up!" Serena yelled as she tried to catch up with her running friend. By the time the other girls caught up with Lita she was already looking for the platform.

"There is no platform 9 ¾." She said, annoyed.

"There has to be." Amy said, taking her computer out.

"Yea, the platform is right through that wall." Amy said, pointing to the wall.

"These people really need to find a better way of getting around." Mina said, approaching the wall. Just before she reached the wall she heard a familiar voice.

"Mina, wait up!"

"Harry!" Hotaru laughed as she ran to meet him.

"Do you know where the platform is?" He asked once he caught his breath.

"Right through the wall." All of them turned to see a plump woman with five children around her.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked.

"I am Mrs. Weasley. And these are my children Percy, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny." She said pointing to her children, "Now may I ask who you are?"

Before they could answer the three cats caught her attention.

"They are so cute." She cooed as she picked Diana up, "And the creasant moon are a nice touch."

"That is my cat, Diana." Rini said as Diana jumped onto her head.

"And this is my cat, Luna." Serena said picking her up.

"And this cutie is Artamis." Mina said, stroking his back.

"Diana is their daughter." Rini put in. Diana jumped into Harry's bag to inspect the owl.

"Well to get to the platform you need to walk through the wall." Mrs. Weasley said and pointed to the wall.

"Thank you." Said Raye, as she bowed just before she went through. The others said their thanks and followed Raye.

"I never got their names...oh well, may I ask yours?" She said looking at Harry.

"I am Harry Potter." He said and then almost went deaf from the gasps.

"Are you really the boy who survived?" Fred asked.

"That is what every ones' been labeling me." Harry responded.

"Well you will have fun at Hogwarts." Percy said as he walked through the barrier.

Fred and George followed after playing their daily trick on their mother.

"So you will be in the same year as Ron. It is his first time at Hogwarts, too." Ginny said looking really jealously.

"I am to young to go." She said with a huff.

"Well you boys better get going." The mother said as she hurried Ron and Harry through the barrier. When they got through Harry was amazed by all the people that he saw.

"All these people are witches and wizards?" He asked while he was looking around.

"Yes, and all of them are going to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasly said as she was looking for one of the train entrances.

"Oh, here is one." She pushed them into the packed train, "I hope you all have a good time and I will miss you Ron." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Lucky." Was all Ginny could get out.

"Well we better find some seats." Ron remarked, as he got further in the train. Harry was listening for any strange noises as he walked. Then he heard a strange conversation.

"Nani? Nani, Nani???" A person was saying?

"Nani mo! Usagi-Chan!" another girl was saying.

"I know where I want to sit!" Harry said moving Ron in that direction. When Harry opened the door five girls and three cats looked over at them.

"Harry!" Hotaru screamed.

"Can we sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure why not." Mina replied, making room.

"You know them?" Ron asked.

"Yea, I met two of them in Diagon Ally." He answered sitting between Hotaru and Mina.

Ron sat next to Michelle.

This is the biggest room on the train that we could find." Lita explained in very good English.

"Are you the ones who were speaking in a different language?" Ron asked curiously.

Raye covered Hotaru's mouth and said sweetly in a suspicious tone, "We are from Japan."

Hotaru got out of her hold and whined, "That is my line Raye!"

"You are not the only one here who can talk to a cute guy." Raye whispered.

"By the you introduce me to your friends, Mina?" Harry asked.

"Sure...this is Serena." She said, pointing to the one that looked like she had meatballs on her head. "And this is Rini." She pointed to the pink haired one.

"And they are Raye, Lita, Amy, Trista, Michelle, and Amara." Mina said, pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet you all." Harry said politely. Then all of them heard the whistle for the train to leave.

"So, we are on the way to this school." Raye said, looking out the window.

"This school is the best witch and wizard school around!" Ron said in shock about her attitude about the school.

"It is?" Amy asked.

"You've never heard about Hogwarts?!" Ron looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"We all grew up in Japan, remember? The only schools that we know about are Thea elementary, Cross Roads, Tokyo High." Hotaru said with a confused look on her face and she said it in a choppy and very scratchy way.

"Maybe we should put the translators in now." Michelle said in Japanese to the others.

They agreed and took out the small device and put one part in their mouth and the other in the ear.

"What is that supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"This makes us understand you in Japanese." Hotaru said in perfect English and she pointed to the earpiece.

"And then we can speak to you to you in English." Amara said, pointing to her mouth.

"It must be nice for now." Harry laughed.

"It really is. Now I can understand what the teacher is saying when they yell at me!" Serena cried in a happy tone. Just before Raye was going to say something three people opened the compartment door.

"Well if it not the famous Harry Potter." The skinny blond one said.

"Who in the world are you?" Rini demanded.

"You are famous?" Mina asked in surprised.

"That's what every one keeps saying." He shrugged.

"You don't who Harry Potter is?! He is the boy who lived!" Ron said in even more shock.

"We TOLD you. We grew up in Japan!" Raye said annoyed.

"Japan?" the skinny boy said, confused.

"Why are coming here then? Did you get kicked out of your old school?" he laughed.

The other two boys laughed as well. Rini frowned and stepped in front of them. Lita's eyes narrowed. All the girls knew that was because Lita had been kicked out of past schools.

Lita stood up and said, "Who are you?"

The skinny boy and his posse almost backed away from the size of her, but they quickly regained their coolness back.

"I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. And these two are Crabbe and Goyle." When he finished all the girls burst out laughing. Not to mention that Ron and Harry choked down snickers.

"You think my name is funny Weasly... Yes the red hair and poorly made hand-me-down clothes are a dead give away." Malfoy sneered.

"We are not laughing at the name." Mina said as soon as she calmed down.

"Then what are you laughing at?" He asked.

"THE FACE BEHIND IT!!!!" Hotaru screamed and all of them burst out laughing again.

"That was not funny! I am going to beat you up so much that you would not even know what happened to you after I was finished!" Raye and Lita just laughed even harder.

"We could whoop all of your butts in about two minutes. We both have studied the martial arts for about eight years each." Raye said when she was able to speak again.

"Not to mention that I could kick your behinds too." Rini giggled. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up to look intimidating. Rini grinned, turned around and said, "Look Trista, it is Selfish and Foil." All of them burst out laughing again. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"You are so getting it." Malfoy said walking forward with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"You said that we got kicked out of our old school right?" Rini asked. Then Rini stepped a little closer.

"Yeah and this means what?" Malfoy said. When he took one step closer he fell right into Rini's trap.

"Well the three of you are getting kicked out of here, literally." Then she moved forward and kicked Malfoy so hard in the shin that he fell backwards on to the other two boys. Then in one quick and graceful motion she shut the door.

"Nice performance, Rini." Michelle said, clapping.

"You are going to pay for that you pink-haired sissy!" Malfoy said, scampering away.

"Put it on my bill, but wait I would never eat at your restaurant. All the food would look like you... still decomposing." Rini remarked as she sat back down.

"He is not going to last two weeks in to school with you in it." Ron commented.

"I don't think many people will." Trista said, trying to keep a strait face.

"So why didn't you tell us that you are famous?" Mina asked staring at Harry.

"I really didn't know until I got my wand that I was famous." He looked out the window, "And I still have no clue what I'm famous for."

Just as everyone was settling down again a girl with wild brown hair and a small boy with short brown hair came in and looked around.

"What is the occasion for this?" Amara asked, lifting up her bag so the boy could look under.

"I've lost my toad on the train and I was hoping he would be in here." He said in a soft mellow voice.

"He isn't in here but if you try the compartment behind us you might find him." Raye said with a smile. The boy went to look in the other compartment and a sound of joy was heard.

"I found him!" he shouted with happiness and excitement. Then he came back into their compartment.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" he cried over and over again.

"How did you know that the toad was there?" the girl asked, staring at Raye in a suspicious way.

"I could sense the toad's energy coming from that compartment." Raye said, staring right back at her.

"But how could you? You learn that in your last year at Hogwarts and from the looks of it you are all first years." she said, looking at the bags.

"Well, maybe I was born with it." Raye snapped in an angry and annoyed tone.

"Raye, please. She doesn't know anything about you or where you come from." Lita said trying to calm down her ready to explode friend.

"Yea Raye. Don't bust your cork over a little thing like this." Hotaru said, ready to jump up at any moment to restrain her friend from ripping this girl into shreds.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Ron.

"I am Hermione Granger." She said politely.

"And I am Neville Longbottom." The boy with the toad said.

"But may I ask how all of you are?" Hermione asked the girls.

"I am Hotaru Tomoe." Said the one with short black and purple hair.

"I am Mina Aino." The girl with the blonde hair and a bow said.

"I am Amy Mizuno." The girl with short blue hair said.

The other girls stated their names and when they were finished Hermione looked confused.

"You all seem normal, but why do some of you have weird hair colors?" she asked looking at Trista, Amy, Hotaru, Michelle, and Rini.

"Because we are from Japan and people can have strange colored hair if they want. No one questions it." Raye explained.

"So you are all Mages?" she asked in an odd tone.

"We are only ¼ and that is because we were born there." Amy explained.

"What an odd mix of magic, but oh well." Suddenly Hermione noticed the boys, "And what are your names?"

"I am Ron Weasly." Said the one with red hair and freckles.

"I'm Harry Potter." The one on glasses said. Hermione almost choked.

"Nice reaction." Mina whispered to Harry.

"Thanks." He grinned.

"You are the boy who lived!" she cried in shock.

"That is kind of obvious since he is still here." Michelle commented.

"You are really, really famous." She looked around, "I have read all about you in books...you are in so many, not to mention that almost everyone knows who you are." She dragged on, "And all of you have no concept of who you are sitting here and casually talking to!"

"I know." Ron said, tying to sound intelligent.

"Didn't we tell you?! We grew up in Japan! Not in a witch of wizard world!" Hotaru looked like she would kill the next person who made her say it.

"Yea, sorry if we grew up around Sailor V and Sailor Moon." Serena put in.

"Who are they?" Hermione looked at Serena as if she had spoken a different language.

"Hey! What about the Sailor Scouts who help Sailor Moon?" Amara said feeling left out.

"Well you see? You don't know who is famous in Japan and we don't know who is famous in England." Serena said.

"Well Sailor V was famous around here for a while." Mina said, remembering her time patrolling England.

"Oh I remember now...all the girls in my school always wanted to be Sailor V." Harry remembered, "but I haven't heard of the others."

"Well I must be getting back to my compartment." Just before she left she said, "You should probably put on your school uniforms, we should be arriving soon."

"I hate these robes. They are so bland and lifeless." Serena said putting hers on.

"I got mine changed to very dark purple." Hotaru said happily as she pulled hers over her head.

"Well aren't you the clever one." Lita snipped rudely. Hotaru just smiled.

"So does anyone know where the school actually is in England?" Amy asked. All of them looked over, confused.

"So we could be going into some school that could take us all hostage and never let us go..." Raye said to Serena in a creepy voice.

"Don't scare me like that, Raye!" Serena whined.

"Don't worry George, Fred, Percy, Bill, and Charlie all went here and were never held against his will." Ron stated.

Just before Amy was about to say something the train came to a stop.

"Guess we're here." Trista said getting up and moving out in to the hallway.

"Wait for me!" Rini cried as she chased Trista.

"Rini, do not go out there alone!" Serena cried as she ran after her. The others sighed and followed.

When Harry got off he saw a big man and ran off to him.

"How are yer' there 'arry?" he asked making sure all of the students were off the train.

"I am fine but what do we do after we get off the train?" Harry asked him.

"All 1st years come with me." He yelled over the students. Serena and the others surrounded Harry.

"Wow... who is he?" Rini asked.

"That's Hagrid...he is the one I was with in Diagon Ally." He replied. Hagrid looked at them.

"Seems you have made quite a few friends." Hagrid said looking around. None of the girls were affected with Hagrid's size, but Hagrid was amazed at the size of Lita, who stood several inches taller than the rest.

"Bit tall fer a girl ain't chya?" He asked her.

"That's what most people say." She shrugged.

"Now all 1st years come wit me." He waved his hand in the direction he wanted them to go. All the students did as they were told. They stopped at a large lake lined with small boats, and on the other side was a giant castle.

"So that must be Hogwarts." Mina whispered.

"Reminds you of the Moon Kingdom doesn't it?" Raye whispered back.

"Now only four to a boat." Hagrid called out.

"I'm going with Lita and Michelle!" Serena cried, grabbing the girl's arms.

"Ok that leaves Amara to go with you as well." Trista said, "I will go with Rini , Raye, and Amy."

"Trista, you know I have a hard time swimming..." Hotaru whined.

"You get to go with Mina, Ron, and Harry." Trista ordered.

"Can either of you swim?" Hotaru asked with hope.

"I can, but not very well." Harry said.

"I can too, but rescuing is out of the question." Ron said.

"Don't worry Hotaru. We will paddle close to Michelle's boat if that makes you feel any better." Mina said, helping Hotaru get in.

"Thanks Mina."

Then all the boats were off. Harry could she that Hermione get stuck with Neville and two other girls. When all the boats landed the girls and Harry with Ron got into one big group.

"Now where do we go?" Trista asked looking around her.

"Now you enter through those doors there and up three flights of stairs." Hagrid ordered.

"That answers you question." Mina said walking up to the door.

"Now what do we do after we get to the top of those stairs?" Lita asked.

"Hope there are further instructions I guess." Rini answered.

"I am getting very strange vibes from this place and all of them are very strong." Raye said walking through the door.

"Small Lady, we should be careful here. I'm guessing that all of these people here know what they are doing when it comes to magic." Diana whispered into Rini's ear.

"I will Diana. But I still wonder how they knew that I was from the future." Rini whispered back.

I live!!!! And now you people can read another chapter and review it!!!!

Ja Ne,

Himitsu Joonetsu


	4. The Sorting of the Houses

Disclaimer: still don't own the book or anime.

**Chapter 4-The Sorting of the Houses.**

All the scouts, Harry and Ron got to the third flight of stairs. When they get there, there was a teacher standing in front of two huge doors that were elegantly carved. 

"I wonder if she is a teacher here?" Michelle asked the group.

"I don't have the slightest clue who she is." Ron confessed.

"I have no clue about this entire school." Serena mumbled. Just then the teacher spoke.

"Hello all first years. I am Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher. I will be back shortly for the shorting ceremony each of you will be sorted in to one of four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Please make sure you are presentable." When she finished she left the hall. A cloud of whispers rose from all the students.

"I wonder if it is the test I heard about from one the 5th years." Some one whispered.

Harry could hear Hermione talk about all the spells that she had tried and were very good at and which one she might need.

"It better not be a test or meatball head here will fail." Raye laughed.

"Will not." Serena protested.

"Will too."

"Will not!"

Amy finally broke up the fight by saying that both of them will fail if they kept it up.

"Amy is right. I do not think it is a test, the intermission slip said nothing of an entrance exam." Amara pointed out.

"She is right. This isn't a regular Japanese school." Trista added.

"Besides we are only first 1st years here. They are probably not expecting us to know regular magic." Hotaru added, hoping to stop Serena's crying.

"So...one of you is already giving up." A familiar nasty voice said.

"So...the snake, selfish, and foil show their faces again." Mina chuckled.

"Yeah, I would suggest leaving before Rini kicks you out again." Michelle snickered.

"I am here to pay that favor back." Malfoy evilly laughed.

"What are you going to do to us there, big shot? You are out numbered twelve to three.

Plus two of us are specially trained in beating trash like you." Hotaru said stepping up with her transformation pen in hand.

"Make that three of us if you are counting both Amara and me." Lita said walking up next to Hotaru.

"Point being? You kick my butt and I sue yours. My father is very important in the magical world." Malfoy teased.

"Right now we have two people among us that are more important than your dad will ever be." Raye said, defending both the princess and the future queen.

"Well I'm sure it's not you." Crabbe snorted.

"Some one who has no bother with scum like you." Mina said walking up next to Trista.

"Students it is now time for the ceremony!" Professor McGonagall yelled over the students.

"Hope you're ready for that test." Malfoy snickered then ran ahead of them.

"Ooooo...! I want to unslick that slick hair of his...one more wrong move and he is mine!" Lita growled.

"Hang on girl...don't forget me, I'll gladly help!" Hotaru chimed in.

"He is so full of himself to see his own stupidity." Harry laughed.

"I must agree with you on that one. He is even more ditzy than Serena." Raye laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that dead looking or that stupid." Serena said defending herself.

"She is right." Amy jumped in, defending her friend (and preventing another fight).

"We better get going or we are going to be late for the ceremony." Trista informed them.

"I wonder if it is a tea ceremony," Michelle wondered out loud, "I just love them."

"What are tea ceremonies?" Ron asked as he walked.

"They are very long and very boring." Serena informed them.

"And me without my Kimono." Hotaru mumbled to Lita.

"But they are only boring to certain people." Amara jumped in to defend Michelle's statement. When all of the students piled in to the great hall they were amazed. They heard Hermione say that the ceiling had a spell on it to look like the sky. The students followed Professor McGonagall up to the front of the hall. There they saw an old, tattered hat sitting on a stool.

"Ok...I have no clue what kind of test this will be." Hotaru whispered to Rini.

"I wonder if we have to make it float." Rini whispered back.

"I don't think that you learn that in the very beginning of the year Rini." Lita suggested.

Just then an old looking man with long beard and half moon glasses stood up.

"I welcome you first year at Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. I hope that you all do well this year... now for the sorting of the houses.

"Well so much for the tea." Michelle said in defeat.

"How do we get sorted?" Raye asked Amy.

"I don't know everything." She replied.

"Wait a minute does this mean that we could end up in different parts of this castle?" Lita asked in shock.

"Now we will have the first student come up...Abbot, Hannah." Professor McGonagall said over the talking students. Hannah stepped up to the stool. She was instructed to sit on the stool and put the hat on. Hannah did what she was told. Then the hat suddenly talked.

"You will be put in HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"Next Aino, Mina." Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Good luck Mina." The girls whispered.

"Thanks." She whispered back. Mina followed the first girl's example and put the hat on.

"Pretty, strong, quick, average." The hat spoke in her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Mina went to an open spot on the table. All the students greeted her in a friendly manner. Amy was the next to be called. She was into Gryffindor too. Then student after student was called. Soon Hermione was called and put into Gryffindor as well. Harry could see the sour look on Ron's face. Raye was next in the group to be called. She went up to the hat and put it on.

"Strong, smart, hot tempered, a sixth sense, unusual but interesting, not to mention you are strong at heart." The hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Raye went to join Mina and Amy. The next up was Michelle. She was almost put into Ravenclaw, but her musical talent saved her. Lita was called almost right after.

"Physically strong, great cook, loving, great friend, and ask questions later..." then the hat was interrupted by Lita.

"If I am not put into Gryffindor I will tear you up myself." She threatened.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted.

"You live to sort another student." Lita whispered to it.

Trista was the next to be called. She was in the same house. The next student, sad to say, was Malfoy. Before the hat even touched his head it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

They were getting closer to having them all in the same house.

"The next is...Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall said. The whole room went silent, and then whispers broke out. Harry went to the hat and put it on.

"Hmm...this is tough. You have the qualities of all the houses...Slytherin might be the best choice..."

"Never!" Harry shouted inside his head.

"Well then...you don't have to shout. Well it is better than one of the last girls, Lita Kino, who threatened to tear me up." The hat whispered to him, "ok if you're sure better be... GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table went wild. Harry joined the rest of the girls.

"You threatened to tear the hat up yourself?" Harry asked Lita.

"I have my reasons." She replied.

The next up was Amara. Lita could see Michelle hoping and praying. The hat also shouted Gryffindor. Amara sat down next to Michelle and grinned.

Hotaru was next and she wasn't sure what the hat was going to say about her. She went over to the hat and put it on. She cleared her mind so that she wouldn't be reminded of her past actions.

"Let me see...brave, caring, hmm...a little trouble in the past, but that is over looked now. Now is faithful and loyal. These are all the qualities of..." the hat paused, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All the girls shouted for her and welcomed her to the table. Serena was the next one after Rini (who was put in...you guessed it! Gryffindor!). After Serena they would be home free. Serena put the hat on and hoped that she wouldn't be separated from her guardians.

"Let me see...clumsy, ditzy, a crybaby..."

"Hey!" Serena shouted at it.

"...Loving, strong, caring, cheerful, protective. You would be great in Hufflepuff." The hat said.

"No never! It is bad enough that I get teased about my attitude and habit, but then because of my house name? You have got to be kidding me!" Serena growled.

"Well then you are just going to have to be in...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Now we have nothing to worry about." Lita said with relief.

"So I am guessing that we are going to get our schedules soon?" Amy asked them.

"Not until I get dinner, I'm starving." Serena whined.

All the girls sweat dropped.

"Only you Serena." Hotaru mumbled. Ron was called up just then and was put in Gryffindor as well. He sat with Harry and the girls. Just then the headmaster stepped up for another speech.

"Now that everyone is all settled we shall eat and then go for a good nights rest. So without further ado. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"And they thought we spoke the weird language." Said Hotaru to Raye.

"Wow! Look at this you guys, all this food! As much as you want, oh boy I'm gonna love this place!" cried a now very happy Lita.

"Yahoo! Yummy! Look at these sweets! Oh boy, oh boy!"

"Serena, stop bouncing!" Raye was starting to get a bit tired of Serena's mood swings.

"Yeah Serena, if it were up to you, you'd eat all the sweets and soon we wouldn't be able to get you through the doors." said Mina.

"Well...Lita eats a lot, how come you don't make fun of her?" Serena sniffed.

"Because she eats a lot of healthy stuff." Rini said, "unlike you."

"Oh shut up you brat..." Serena mumbled.

Several minutes later after dinner

"Lookie here...ikle firsties." cackled a weird bobbing man.

"Go away Peeves, I'm warning you!" said Percy, who by the way is a Perfect for Gryffindor.

After some convincing Peeves stuck his tongue out and zoomed away. The Gryffindor group approached a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" She said.

"Caput Draconis." and the portrait opened.

"Cool this place is nice." Rini complimented as they all walked in.

"Men, go up the stairs over there (points), and girls up those stairs on your right." Percy instructed.

"Who named him boss?!" Hotaru said, "oh excuse me...he is a Perfect-hey! Why are they 'men' and us only 'girls'? Huh? Why?"

"Hush Hotaru, just listen to him." whispered Trista.

Percy turned and walked over to their group.

"The Headmaster has informed me that, since you are all from the same country you'd probably want a room to yourselves." (Everyone sweat drops), "So you all have a room on the top floor so you can all be together. Goodnight."

They all said thanks and goodnight and went up to their new room.

"Hey look! Our stuff is already here!"

"Duh, Meatball head, this is a magic school remember?"

"Go away Raye, stop being mean!" (sniff)

"Oh stop you two and lets get some sleep," scolded Michelle gently, "I'm tired."

Every one agreed that it had been a long day so everyone got on their Japanese style pajamas and went to sleep.

**Author's Note**

Alrighty! Another one up! No has killed me yet! ::does a little dance::

Ja Ne!

Himitsu Joonetsu


	5. First Day

Disclaimer: Don't own these books only the idea! Hotaru: you know you want to steal it… 

Hey! Be quiet!

Hotaru: Why you know it's true!

Grrrr you're the con!

Hotaru: I know….

Trista: Now Lita and Hotaru…we don't need to be arguing now.

Oh all right here's your chapter….::sulks::

**Chapter 5-First Day**

The next morning they all woke up at a reasonable time (except Serena, whom they are still trying to wake…). Because of the time difference they thought they would still be tired, being the fact that they had stayed up all night in Japan time. They figured, however, that the magic in the school made them feel balanced out. Serena on the other hand…

"Oh Serena wake up………Serena? SERENA!"

"Yo, Meatball head! Wake up!"

Both Raye and Rini were at it, each of them yelling almost as loud as possible but the only response they got was…

"I don't want carrots………" (Snore)

"At the rate this is going we will be late for our first class………" said a worried Amy.

"That is it Serena, I'm gonna let you have it if you don't wake up………ok Serena you asked for it………"(mouth opens wide to scream loudly in Japanese), "ANATA BAKA! USAGI-CHAN! OKI………"

"Excuse me, but are you guys almost ready? Breakfast is almost ready in the hall." Hermione had entered, fully dressed.

Every one looked at Lita to reply since none of them had put in their translators in yet.

"Ano………I mean, um, yes we are almost ready." Lita fumbled the words since she hadn't really started thinking yet.

"We will be right down, we just have to wake her up." Amara said, pointing at Serena.

By then a few of them had gotten their translators in.

"Oh that is easy." Hermione walked over to the bed and made it disappear. Serena hit the ground and woke up with a 'yelp!'

"See that was easy." She said with a smirk.

"Sorry, but our beds don't disappear and reappear where we live." Hotaru snapped.

"What-ever." She turned around, "see you at breakfast."

They all turned around to see Serena, who was silently crying.

"Stop crying and get dressed, Serena." Rini said, playing mother.

"I'm going, I'm going………"

Two minutes later

"FOOD!"

"Well now we know that Serena is awake." Everyone sweat dropped after the comment from Mina.

"Mina! Over here!"

"Morning Harry, what's up?"

"Hey thanks for saving a seat for us." Amara smiled.

"No prob. Ron helped." Ron turned red.

"OHMYGOSH! WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted Serena with her mouth full of doughnuts.

"How did you think we received our mail?" Ron asked calmly.

Five minutes later

"So what is our first class?" asked Mina.

"Potions." replied Amy.

"I figured you'd know."

"Why would she know?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Amy is our super nerd, she is the smartest person here!" Serena said proudly. Amy blushed.

"Humph." said Hermione.

"Ooh I sense strange vibes down here, I'm getting really bad vibes." Raye said, "forget bad, evil vibes."

"Oh look it is Harry Potty and Ron Weasel."

"Does that explain the evil vibes Raye?" Lita whispered.

"Oh look it's Selfish, Foil, and Molly." Rini snapped.

"Don't call me Molly!"

"Molly, Molly, Molly………" Rini taunted.

"Do I look like a girl to you?!" Malfoy shouted.

"No you don't, but you don't look like a boy either as a matter of fact I don't know what kind of creature you are………" (Go Rini! )

"Why you!"

"Everyone settle down now!" a man had entered the room and Hotaru immediately wrinkled her nose at the sight of him. He had black swirling robes, black shoulder length greasy hair and in Hotaru's words, he was icky.

"I am Professor Snape. In this class there will be no silly wand waving. I will teach you the magic of making potions. Some can kill, some can put a stopper to Death." Serena whimpered, "Now I shall take attendance."

Each time Snape came to one of the girl's names he smirked. When he got to Harry's name he showed signs of complete hatred and starting asking him about different ingredients. Then he made fun of him when he didn't know them.

Trista looked around and noticed that Hotaru's eyes were the color of her robes.

Death Purple.

"Hotaru, please don't do anything………Hotaru!" Trista warned.

Hotaru stood up and put her two cents in.

"Excuse me professor Snape, but I think you should leave Harry Potter alone." Hotaru said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

"Excuse me, you little purple-haired freak. I think you should keep quiet." Big mistake.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME/HER THAT! YOU WANT TO SEE MAGIC? I'LL SHOW YOU MAGIC!"

"Lita-Hotaru! Both of you stop!" Every senshi knew what was coming. The rest of the class looked bewildered, and of course Hermione tried to be smart by saying,

"Real magic………humph………we haven't even had our first lesson, well I know a few things, but you know………"

Malfoy and his posse were smirking.

"DIE!" They screamed.

They whipped out their wands and turned their translators off.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

"SILENCE GLAVE SURPRISE!"

**BOOM!**

When the smoke cleared Snape was twitching uncontrollably. The rest of the class sat frozen.

"Hey! I've never seen those attacks before…what were you saying? You were speaking in your own language."

"Shut up Hermione or you will be next." Raye threatened.

Next class

"Hello class, My name is Professor Sprout. I will be teaching you how to get out of the grasp of the water snake plant." She smiled at them, "does anyone know how to get out of it?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" 

"In order to get out of the grasp you need to dry it up with fire."

"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Ok everyone, get to work."

About 5 minute later

"Look miss I did it!" cried Hermione, "it is perfect!"

"Well done Miss Granger."

"Thanks. I think flames are my specialty."

"Oh no you don't. Flames are MY specialty!" said Raye. (Takes out translator)

"FIRE SOUL!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! My hair is on fire! Help!" screamed Hermione.

Everyone looks over and bursts out laughing.

"Sorry miss my wand is temperamental." (Smiles sweetly)

"I'll take care of it miss!" Michelle steps up. (Out translator)

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"ACK, blub, glub." (Poor Hermione-first flamed, then watered.)

With a wave of her wand everything was put out.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, (Well except for Professor Flitwick's class, where even though Hermione got her feather to float, Amara got everyone to float-outside!)

That night

"Oh what a day, I'm so tired." Yawned Mina.

"Yea and you didn't even get into a battle." Sniffed Hotaru.

"Well I'm still proud of the fact that we taught Hermione not to mess with us when it comes to magic." Raye said.

"I only tripped and fell down the stairs once!" yelled Serena happily.

"And you usually fall more?" asked Michelle, shocked.

"Yup, Hence the name 'Klutz'!" sighed Rini.

"Oh be quiet you brat!" whined Serena.

"Minna!" shouted Luna, "Oyasuminasai!"

"Gomen………" said Rini, "Oyasuminasai."

After that they all drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Whoohooo! I'm on a roll! So what do you think? I'm sorry to all you tux fans. I don't plan on having him in here. He just annoys me. Besides there are other men in the story that are much cuter! RR!

Ja Ne!

Himitsu Joonetsu


	6. Flying Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I only own half this story.

Chapter 6-Flying Lessons

A week or so went by with no major incidents. Potions had become the least favorite class and Snape had become so sour they thought he was going to rot away. Hermione had remained semi silent and everyone was having fun joking with Harry and Ron. Rini had told Malfoy off a few more times and Lita almost killed him when he made fun of Harry for not having any parents.

On Friday, as the owls few about for mail time, Harry noticed that Hedwig had something for him. A letter from Hagrid that said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

"Hey that sounds like fun, you guys want to come with me?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"That'll be great." They all replied.

"Great!" Harry smiled.

Now that they had something to look forward to the day seemed to by slower. Of course they happened to have potions that day. Snape wasn't helping at all. Even Trista was tempted to fast forward time.

"Finally we are free!" shouted Serena.

"I swear, I thought Snape's class would never end." Sighed Lita.

"I usually love all classed, but I can't stand Snape!" said Amy with a lot more venom than usual.

"Well, If Amy doesn't like the class than you know it must be bad," commented Raye.

"Hey you guys, are you ready to go to Hagrid's house?" Harry has arrived with Ron.

"Yup. Let's go, I could use a refresher after Snape." said Hotaru.

"I agree, especially since you looked like you were gonna kill him today." Harry laughed, "you too Lita."

Lita smiled, "Well, he annoys and the fact that the slime, Malfoy, is in that class makes me want to go crazy." Lita punched her fist into her hand; " I get really mad when they pick on you for not having any parents…"

Harry stopped walking and looked at Lita with a puzzled look on his face, but Lita didn't say anything else and they all kept walking.

………

"Welcome Harry! Well I see that ya brought all of yur friends along wit ya," boomed Hagrid. He looked at Lita, "Yer sure that yer the same age as the rest of them? Ya seem mighty tall ya know."

"Yes, I am the same age, I've just always been tall." Lita replied.

"Lita is the cook of all of us, she is the eater too." piped up Serena.

"Be quiet Serena, you know you eat a lot too, but Lita eats healthy and you eat sweets." put in Rini, Raye smirked.

"Well don't be strangers…come in."

Everyone went into his house and sat down. Hagrid passed around food and everyone politely tasted it, but even Serena couldn't bear to get past one bite.

"Um, Hagrid? Are you the one that made these?" asked Lita, who at the moment was the only one that could speak.

"Yup I sure did." he replied.

"Uh huhhhh…um would you like me to make you something?" she asked.

"I mean, you were kind enough to make us food."

"Sure, here I'll show you my supply."

About ten minutes later

"Here you are, hope you like it," Lita said, smiling, "I haven't had a chance to cook in awhile so I hope it is good."

"Wow! This is great!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron and everyone else agreed.

"See I told you that Lita was a great cook." Serena chirped.

"Yer know, I agree," Hagrid smiled between mouthfuls, "I forgot how good people can cook. I mean, the school is good but, a single home cooked meal is better."

Lita blushed, "Well I kind of made it in a Japanese style."

"I think you should cook for my family one day," piped up Ron, "I think my mom would love to try your cooking."

"I agree it is very good." Harry nodded.

Lita was blushing from all this attention, her friends giggled.

The next day

"Hey, why are there so many people standing around here?" whined Serena, who didn't want to be late for class.

Harry and Ron appeared from the crowd. "Good morning."

"What is going on here?" asked Rini.

"We are going to have flying lessons…" replied Ron.

"Awesome! I love to fly! I hate planes but I love that free and weightless feeling." Lita sighed.

"…But we have class with the Slytherens." finished Ron.

"Ooohhh…" Everyone grumbled.

"Typical." Hotaru said darkly.

"Good morning everyone." Hermione had entered.

"Good morning."

The scouts and Hermione had been cool with each other ever since she helped Rini tell off Malfoy. (Go figure)

"Let's go have breakfast." Hermione turned and started down the stairs.

"Come on guys, let's go! I don't want to miss the doughnuts!" shouted Serena.

"Typical." Hotaru said again, it seemed to her word of the day.

While Serena was happily clearing away her 12th doughnut, Hermione was giving everyone tips about flying that she had read in one of the library books called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Neville was hanging on to every word since he had never been near a broomstick and was quite nervous about doing so. Everyone else was quite happy when the mail came, causing Hermione to stop. An owl dropped something in front of Neville, which looked like a marble with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained, "It tells you if you've forgotten anything. See, if you hold it tight like this and it turns red…oh…" The Remembrall suddenly glowed scarlet, "I've forgotten something…but I don't know what…"

At that moment Malfoy happened to be passing by the table and noticed the Remembrall. He snatched it, "Look, Longbottem's forgotten something!" Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, they were hoping for a reason to fight them, but Professor McGonagall showed up.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor." Neville said.

"I was just looking Professor." Malfoy said has he dropped back on the table. They all glared at him as he walked away.

………

"Oh look it's little Harry Potty and his little group." Sneered Malfoy as the Gryffindors showed up for the flying lessons.

The rest of his class laughed.

"How many people wanna bet that they won't be able to fly? Me on the other hand, I was born to fly, father says…"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Snapped Lita, who was still in a bad mood from the Remembrall incident at breakfast.

"Hello class," a teacher had shown up with broomsticks, "I'm Madam Hooch and today we shall learn how to fly."

Serena whimpered, she could hardly walk on two feet gracefully, let alone fly. She wasn't the only one, Hermione and Neville looked as nervous as ever.

"Everyone stand next to a broom…" they did so, "Now place your hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

"Up!" The class shouted

Harry and Lita's brooms went strait into their hands. Amara's went up right away as well. The rest of the class didn't do to well. Neville's rolled over, Hermione, Serena, and Rini's didn't do anything at all. Everyone else's just rose and fell or did other odd things. Ron's broom smacked him in the face.

"Ok, now climb onto your broom and when I count to three, kick off." Madam Hooch commanded.

"One…"

"Two…" she stopped.

Neville, who had been really nervous, kicked off at two. With a terrified look on his face he rose high in the air, then… CRACK!

He fell off the broom and fell on his face. Madam Hooch hurried over to him, "Oh dear, broken wrist…come on boy, let's go." She turned to the class, "Don't any of you move!" She left.

As soon as they were out of sight Malfoy burst out laughing. " Did you see his face? That dork." The Slytherins snickered.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Hey what's this?" Malfoy darted forward and snatched something off the ground, "It's that Remembrall that Longbottem's grandma gave him.

"Drop it." Said Harry and Lita.

"No," he said, "You'll just have to come and get it." Malfoy jumped on a broom and took off. He was right, he could fly well.

Lita and Harry grabbed a broom and took off after him. They flew up and leveled with him. They glanced at each other and grinned-this was wonderful-and easy. Malfoy looked a little shocked.

"Give it back Malfoy!" said Lita, flying a little closer.

"No, you'll just have to go get it!" Malfoy threw the ball towards the ground.

Harry and Lita watched the ball like it was in slow motion. As if they were one, they turned and dove down towards the ball. They were about 6 ft away from the ground when they snatched and landed on the ground with the ball held between them.

"Kino! Potter!" shouted Professor McGonagall as she ran to them, "I have never…come with me now."

They stood and followed her inside; she stopped at Flitwick's class. "Professor, may I borrow Wood please?"

Wood? They looked at each other, was wood something they used to punish? Wood, they found out was a burley 5th year. He looked at them curiously.

When they reached her office, Professor McGonagall said, "Wood, I have found you two seekers."

Wood's face lit up, "Really, this is great!" He stood up and started walking around them, "Yes, both are speedy looking-the girl is stronger looking though, but I think they would be excellent, what year are they?"

"First years." She replied.

"Oh," Wood said, giving Lita a side look.

Harry and Lita looked at each other, they had a feeling that they weren't in trouble anymore. They grinned and looked back at Professor McGonagall and Wood to see what they were saying.

"…the first years had their lessons today and one of them got hurt. I was on my way out when I heard arguing, so I rushed outside to see these two flying to the ground and when they were less than 6 ft away grab the ball out of the air and hit the ground softly."

"This is great, we'll have to get them the new product- a Nimbus Two thousand." Said Wood. When Wood went back to class he was so excited he could barley walk.

"I hope to hear that your lessons go well or I will change my mind about your punishment." Then McGonagall looked at Harry and smiled, "Your father would've been proud, he was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

…Author's Note…

Finally! I had to just type this up and it's 11 at night! Hope you all like it…sorry it took me so long to do, but it is a long chapter! R+R!

Ja Ne

Himitsu Joonetsu


End file.
